“Twin” is a word that may describe two people, such as identical twins or fraternal twins. Of course, “twin” does not necessarily mean “identical twin.” For example, “twin” is a word that may describe two things adjacent to each other, such as cities. The Twin Cities are separated only by the Mississippi River.
The term “twin” is well known. What is less well known is the term for a non-twin or a person without a twin. This term is “singleton.” Most people are singletons.
The vast majority of home or residential gates, for use inside or outside of the home, are singleton gates. That is, most gates do not have a twin. While French doors may be found in residential homes, twin gates for home residential use may be a new paradigm.